


Let Me Inside

by SammysMissingShoe



Series: Lost in You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, But they actually hate each other, But yeah really rough sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Porn with Eventual Plot, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, They're throwing each other onto the floor, it's complicated - Freeform, liberal use of the f word, sam/meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysMissingShoe/pseuds/SammysMissingShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'How about a little wager? If I beg, I'll help out you and Dean. If you beg,' She smiled, eyes flicking black for emphasis. 'I kill you both.'"<br/>In short, during Caged Heat Sam and Meg have a little more alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. It happened. Sammysmissingshoe wrote slash. Meg and Sam are officially my OTP, and I ain't even mad. Okay, actually I kind of am because there's like no fics with them, and it sucks. But, that's why I'm here. For real though, I'm really not an expert in this crap, not by a longshot. Heck, I don't even like reading this stuff most of the time, but I gave it my best shot, Without further adieu, here is my first Sam/Meg! This is part of what I'll be calling the "Lost in You" series, all of which will have titles from a Three Days Grace song, so yes, the title of this story is meant to be humourous.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean ground out. Soulless or not, his brother shouldn't be laughing when there was a damn knife at his throat.

"Yeah. Meg." The empty shell laughed.

Was-was he serious? "Really? Cuz from where I'm sitting-"

"Don't worry, she can't do jack-squat."

Shut up, Sam.

"She's totally screwed." Sam continued.

"Sam, not helping!" Dean snapped.

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious." One thing Dean did have to give this Sam credit for was his ability to read people. It was kind of scary sometimes. "If she could kill you," He pointed out. "She'd have done it by now." He smirked. "She's running."

From the way Meg's fists clenched, and her jaw ticked as her teeth grit, it was clear that she didn't find Sam's talent as impressive as Dean had. "Boys, would you mind escorting Dean out so me and Sammy can have a little- talk?"

"Don't you touch him, you bitch!" Dean shouted in vain as the two other demons man-handled him out of the way after cutting him loose.

"Little tip." Meg called after them before they breached the door. "He's a lot more cooperative when he's unconscious."

Nodding with a grin, one of the demon meatheads swung their ham-sized fists, nailing Dean in the back of the head, and he passed out.

Meg's eyes went to Sam, eager to see him protest and curse at her for hurting his brother, and to her dismay, he didn't even flinch. "What? No pointless threats for touching big brother?"

Sam shrugged. Fucking shrugged!

"Something's- different about you, Sammy." She remarked as she circled around the chair he was securely restrained to.

"You sure about that?" Even that voice, that cocky tinge that made every remark seem like a challenge. "Maybe you just don't know me as well as you'd like to think, Meg."

To say that Sam wasn't getting her- excited- would have been a lie. "Really?" Meg lowered herself into his lap, knowing he wouldn't be able to knock her off. Not that she thought he'd want to. "What don't I know, big boy? I've been inside your pretty little head." She tucked a wayward strand of his hair behind his ear, just because she could, "Think I've got you pegged."

Sam- her Sam- would've jerked his head away and avoided eye contact, held fast to the notion that if he stalled long enough that Dean would wake up and save him. But this Sam, the one all nice and trussed up in front of her, just grinned. "There's plenty you don't know about me, sweetheart."

"I doubt that." Meg leaned in close, close enough that their noses were almost touching. "Maybe you should show me."

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sam moved until his lips brushed hers, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Make a deal with me."

Meg laughed. "Is that your way of asking to kiss me, Sammy?"

"It's my way of making sure you help me and Dean take out Crowley. I do you a favour, you do one back."

"Meaning you're gonna fuck me to make sure I don't fuck you over?"

Sam laughed, his voice was so much deeper, fuller, sexier. "If that's how you wanna see it."

"Not sure if you noticed, but you win both parts of this deal. You get lil ol' me to get you off, and I help you take out Crowley? This deal's a little unbalanced."

"What else do you want?"

Answering like a true demon, Meg giggled. "You're gonna have to beg me for it."

Eyebrows raising with a scoff, Sam asked, "Beg for what?"

"Oh, you know, Sammy."

Again, Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I don't beg for anything. Especially not for demons. Trust me, you'd be the one begging for it, Meg."

"That a challenge?"

"You want it to be?"

"How about a little wager? If I beg, I'll help out you and Dean. If you beg," She smiled, eyes flicking black for emphasis. "I kill you both."

She expected some kind of hesitation, some sort of pause as he thought it over, but Sam just smiled, eyes just as dark, if not darker than hers. "Deal."

Oh, the boy had no idea what he'd just stepped into.

Meg mirrored the grin, and grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked him into a kiss. Since she was in his lap, she could already feel his erection growing against her. Oh yeah. This was gonna be so easy.

With no resistance, she manipulated his head, tilting and jerking it to get him to moan. When he did, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and his eagerly met hers as they each swirled their own about the other one's mouth.

Meg used to think Sam was cute. Sweet little eyes, bangs, innocence, all adorable qualities, but now, damn was he hot. And she supposed this was going to make them even. She'd been in him before, and soon he'd be in her.

In a flash, Sam had jerked his head free, and harshly bit down onto her neck, teeth digging into her sensitive flesh. It took her by surprise, and forced a gasp out of her throat. Okay, that one was a freebie, no more sounds out of her. He was gonna be the one to beg.

Having lost her grip on Sam's hair, Meg lowered her hands until they reached the waistband on Sam's pants, tugging them ever so slightly, and Meg just about came from Sam's primal growl.

Giggling, Meg remarked, "Bet you say that to all the girls." Still, her hands set back to their original purpose.

She pulled slowly just to make him squirm. He was so pretty the way he wriggled in those adorable little bonds. The way his forearm muscles flared, veins sticking out the more he thrashed and shook, how his teeth clenched as he hissed a breath through them. He was just so big. Thank Lucifer this body was far from a virgin.

To her relief, and most likely his too, she'd finally tugged his pants all the way down, his already hard dick jutting out and straining inside of his boxers, but damn, the boy knew how to pretend to be stoic.

Teasingly, Meg drew a finger along the bulge, chuckling when he jerked his hips into the touch. "So eager." She laughed when he jerked again. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Sammy."

"You wanna at least untie me?" Sam ground out through gritted teeth.

Meg hummed, tracing her hands along the ropes. Just when it seemed like she was going to release him, her hand shot out to wrap around his cock, and began pumping him through his boxers. "Not really, no."

Shuddering and panting, Sam moaned. How like a man, undone by a hand on his dick. Meg dipped her hand inside his underwear, now gripping him more firmly.

"F-fuck!" Sam hissed, and Meg let out a content breath at the sound. She did always love it when a sweet boy had a mouth on him. A dirty, beautiful, perfect mouth. Oh, the things she could make it do…

Sam moaned again, and Meg could feel his dick growing harder, rising higher in her hand. She shifted her hand up so she could reach his balls, pressing her thumb into the left one, and massaged it delicately. Funny how gentle her kind could be sometimes.

Digging her finger in a little harder, because what demon didn't find a little pain hot, she expected Sam to throw his head back on a whine, moan, shriek, maybe even break right there, but the sound he made was more like that of a feral animal. No pain, no please, only anger.

"Sounds like somebody wants to come." She used her nails this time as she pressed harder. "Where's that special word, Sammy? Hmm?"

Oh, how he writhed. And it was beautiful.

Her free hand gripped the base of his dick, ensuring that he wouldn't come until he begged.

He jerked in frustration, another growl emitting from his throat.

Meg switched her attention to his right ball, and gave it a squeeze, as well as his base. This was it. He was a second from begging, and she'd be able to use their deaths as a gift to Crowley, and he wouldn't kill her! Only shame would be having to finish herself off, but that was a trivial matter. Right then, all that mattered was that the Great Sam Winchester, was about to fall apart in her hands, and she'd-

Suddenly there was a snap, and Sam toppled forward, pinning her to the ground. Well fuck.

Literally.

"You really thought those were gonna hold me for long?" Sam asked snidely, upper right lip pulled into a smirk.

"Nope." Meg shrugged, trying to mask the fact that she was attempting to wriggle free. "But you did look awful cute in those ropes."

Sam only laughed, but there was in humour in it so long as he had that fucking grin plastered on that fucking smug face. Fuck this Sam. Just- fuck him.

"Well- go ahead." Meg spat.

Sam's eyebrow raised. "'Go ahead' what?"

"Kill me. You're free now, so what's stopping you?"

"Oh, Meg." Sam chuckled, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans. "We had a deal, didn't we? I never go back on my word. And I can't wait to hear a bitch like you beg."

Game. Fucking. On. "Good luck with that, Sammy." She scoffed. "Oh, and one more thing." Meg let her eyes go black as she used her powers to throw Sam off of her, probably with a little more force than necessary, because oh, he hurt so prettily. "I don't do bottom, cutie."

"Two things." Sam retorted in answer, meeting her eyes as she crawled on top of him, sitting just above his crotch, and holding his arms down.

"One." He lurched up, sending her back onto the floor beneath him. "I don't do bottom either. Two." His eyes narrowed. "I'm far from cute."

Her pants and underwear were yanked down in a flash, and not one, but two fingers were promptly forced inside of her, and that got a high pitched moan out of her. The fingers jerked and twisted randomly, causing her to writhe just as badly as he was a few moments ago.

"F-fuck…" Meg panted. He head went back on a shriek of ecstasy as another finger was added.

She'd thought about his size before, and not just when he was sitting in that chair. No, the first time they met, she'd taken in his adorable, little six-foot-four frame, and even as he'd sweetly smile at her, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd feel inside her. Now that she knew, it was so much fucking better than she'd hoped.

"Still think I'm cute, Meg?" That voice was so calm, so detached, and it was so frustrating! Would it kill him to sound interested? "Pussies don't usually get this wet for 'cute.'"

Meg huffed throatily. "Fuck you, Sam Winchester."

Sam shrugged again. "If you insist." Slowly, Sam pulled his fingers out, being sure to give them a little wiggle as he did.

The sensation sent her squirming in utter frustration,hips bucking angrily at the lack of stimulation.

She'd thought his fingers were big, so she was in one hell of a shock when he started pressing his dick into her. Greedily, she bucked her hips to take in more of him, wanting nothing more than to flip him over and ride him until he was screaming for her, but the son of a bitch pulled away as she jerked forward, shaking his head like a parent scolding a misbehaving child.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Meg."

The throwing back of her own words into her face set her off, and she used her powers to hurl him back against the floor. "Don't test me, Sammy."

Almost immediately, he flipped back over so he was on top again. "Don't tell me what to do, Meggie."

Oh, that motherfucker.

Just as she was about to shove him down again, she saw him thrust his hips, and then his dick was finally inside her. No amount of stretching could have prepared her his size, and for a split second, she wished she'd picked a bigger meatsuit.

His hands dug harshly into the soft skin of her hip, allowing him a firm hold as he thrusted in and out of her. Meg arched wildly as she tried to adjust to the sensation, to Sam's size. So. Fucking. Big!

His thrusts sent chills of pleasure racing throughout her entire body, his hot skin warming hers as he pulled closer, then further, each of their own hands scratching at the other's in tandem. Both so high on one another, loving the feeling, the closeness, all of it.

Focus, dammit! She still had to get Sam to beg, because 'please' was not in a demon's vocabulary. Manners were one of the first things that got carved out in the Pit.

Still pinned beneath him, Meg bucked her hips and clenched around Sam's dick, hoping to regain some footing in their contest. He would break. He had to.

Sam tossed his head back on a particularly throaty moan, but that was nowhere near the sound she was looking for. So she shot her hands up underneath his shirt, and scratched them down his torso, feeling his well-defined muscles quiver beneath her touch. His back arched, only allowing her to sink her nails in harder, and she could feel a trickle of blood run down his torso, marking the path of her fingers.

As much as Meg enjoyed that, Sam was furious. Furious for getting him to make that sound, furious for daring to try and make him be on the bottom, and furious at her for not caving yet. He'd decided that he'd had enough, and with a final thrust of his hips, he was fully inside her, balls resting on the outside of her pussy.

Meg shrieked at the suddenness of it. Fuck the begging at this point, she just fucking wanted to come.

Clearly, Sam had noted the change in her attitude, and began slowly pulling out, only to thrust right back in, hitting her right in the clit.

She shrieked again, clamping tightly around his cock once more, getting nothing more than a moan out of him. She didn't even care that he wouldn't be breaking anytime soon, she only cared about rewarding her own damn patience, and earning her long awaited release.

And that was when Sam started reciting an exorcism.

Eyes snapping open, Meg was about to telekinetically throw him off of her, but then Sam slammed against that damn spot again, leaving her unable to do anything other than cry out and writhe.

What the fuck was he doing?!

He continued the exorcism, whilst continuing to shove back in, out, in out, each and every time it looked like she was about to fight back. She was finally on the damn edge, and he was fucking exorcising her. That fucking- fucker!

The agony and ecstasy were in a constant battle against one another. The uneven yet powerful thrusts shot nothing but pleasure throughout her body, whilst the exorcism was trying to force her out of it.

She'd buck her hips, only to simultaneously cough up a trail of smoke, a jolt of pleasure would spike through her spine, just in time for one word to send her writhing in pain the polar opposite sensations driving her mad, and for a split second, she thought there was no way out.

Well… There was always one option. And Meg hated it. But she hated Hell a whole lot more, so she caved.

Head jerking, back arching, nails scraping against the floor and Sam's back, she swallowed her pride. "Pl-Please, Sam!"

The exorcism stopped, and Sam grinned. He thrust in one last time, and it finally sent her over the edge. She clamped her thighs tightly around his cock as she rode out her orgasm, long and hard. Sam continued to shove in and out, letting her steely grip finish him off, allowing him to come inside of her.

As both their climaxes died down, Sam pulled out of her, and simply started putting his clothes back on. "Told you I'd get you to beg."

Meg huffed, and then panted, "Th-that was ch-cheating."

The son of a bitch shrugged again. Meg officially hated shrugging. "Didn't give me any rules, so I did what I had to."

How the fuck was he so damn sturdy after all that? Was he fucking made of stone? "F-Fuck you, Sam."

"Just did, sweetheart. Am I gonna have to refresh your memory?"

Meg moaned. Sam was a freak in more ways than she'd expected. Not just that whole dom-play thing, but how- not Sam he was acting. And really, did the kid have a demon fetish or something?

His too large hands suddenly smacked against her quivering thighs, and she yelped. Not her fault she was so damn sensitive right now.

"I said," His voice was low, dark, and it sent shivers down Meg's spine. And not the good kind. "Am I gonna have to refresh your memory?"

Yeah, like she'd last another round of that. But, oh, how she hated falling this low. She huffed again, and told him what he wanted to hear, holding back another moan as he warningly tightened his grip. "N-No."

"Good girl." He removed his hands. "Now about our deal-"

"Yeah, yeah." She interrupted as she regained the energy to sit up straight, hands pressed against the soothingly cool cement floor. "I'll help you kill King Douche." She struggled slightly to put her pants back on. "What're you gonna tell Dean-o?"

"That you and I came to an agreement." He smiled. Great. The fucker thought he was funny. "Sound fair?"

"Fucking fantastic, Sammy." She ground out, and his victorious grin and his made her huff.

What. A. Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from Meg's POV just made this all the more fun. A different perspective can really make a huge difference. Okay, so- like I said, I'm still really not sure what I'm doing, this required a lot of help from friends with more experience in reading smut, so I thank them, and I thank each and every one of you that takes the time to review! The next installment of the series already has two completed chapters, so y'all know what that means!
> 
> Sneak Peek: "'Apparently you didn't remember something else that night either.' Meg remarked.
> 
> 'Oh yeah? What's that?'
> 
> 'Protection, dumbass.'"
> 
> So yeah, look out for that. Thanks again, and until next time, carry on my wayward sons!


End file.
